


Expecting

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: Ziva finds out some unexpected news. How will she tell Tony? Will he be happy or will her leave her?
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Expecting

Tony woke up from one of the best dreams of his life. In it, he and Ziva had gotten married. Gibbs was there, McGoo was there, Abby was there. Everybody was there. When he felt around the bed, he could find the warm body that he had been so used to waking up too. All he felt was cold sheets. He looked up from his pillow and looked around the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing to indicate that she was here. He looked over to the right side of the bed, where normally she would be, and saw that the bathroom light was on and the door was closed. He moved the sheets off of him and made his way to the door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard soft whimpers coming from the inside. Tony panicked. What happened? What was wrong?

He placed his hand on the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He began to panic more. He knocked softly on the door as to not frighten her. The crying came to an abrupt stop. He heard footsteps as she got closer to the door. She spoke through the door.

“I am fine, Tony.” 

“Something is. What’s going on?” Again she deflected him. 

“Nothing. Go back to bed. It is early.” Tony looked behind him at the clock beside the bed. It read 5:30 AM. 

“I can’t without you beside me.” He heard a laugh come from behind the door. Maybe he was making some progress. 

“Come on, Ziva. Just tell me what’s going on?” Ziva, on the other side of the door, could only stare at herself in the mirror. This was really happening. This wasn’t some dream in her sleep. No, this was reality. She looked down at the two sticks in her hand. Both so small yet making one of the biggest decisions of her life. She had to tell him. This wasn’t something that could be kept inside. She turned to look at the door and contemplated.

After a few moments, she unlocked the door and opened it to see Tony standing there with confusion written all over his face. Tony saw the tears running down her cheek and placed his hand over it and wiped it off with his thumb. Ziva leaned into his touch, something that always made Tony smile. This was still the case as she saw the hint of his million-dollar smile breaching his face. 

“Ziva. What’s going on?” He spoke softly as he saw that she was in a fragile state at the moment. Something Ziva never was. All of a sudden, Ziva started sobbing again. Tony pulled her closer and she buried her face into his neck and sobbed. Tony rubbed his hand up and down her back, not letting her go. Whispering that it was okay, no matter what it was. 

After a couple of minutes, Ziva pulled back from their embrace and planted a longing kiss upon Tony’s lips. Tony could sense that she needed this kiss, his comfort, just him. He kissed her back with just as much longing. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his. Her eyes still closed.

“Ziva, please. Tell me what’s going on.” His voice was just above a whisper. Ziva finally opened her eyes and looked into his. 

“I am pregnant.” Tears started coming down her cheeks again. Tony looked at her with wide eyes. Pregnant. She was pregnant. With his baby. 

“You’re pregnant?” More tears were coming down upon her face as she nodded, confirming it. He looked into her eyes and smiled the largest smile she had ever seen upon his face. He moved closer to her and placed both hands on the sides of her face. The smile still upon his face.

“We’re having a baby?” His eyes were shining with his own tears. Ziva, still crying, nodded. 

“Yes.” Tony’s smile became even larger, if possible, as a tear ran down his cheek. 

“We’re having a baby!” He pulled her into a hug, excited by the news that the love of his life was carrying the product of their love for one another. When Ziva didn’t hug him back, he pulled apart. He looked into her eyes.

“Are you not happy?” Ziva’s eyes widened.

“I am scared, Tony.” She revealed. She didn’t think that this would ever happen for her. That this was a possibility. Especially after Somalia. 

“I am too. But think about it. This is a part of me mixed with a part of you. A mini us!” He placed his hand upon her stomach. 

“I know this is scary. But we will get through this together. Every step of the way, I will be there holding your hand, even when you might threaten to break it.” A chuckle escaped from her lips. 

“I love you, Tony.” He smiled.

“I love you too. And this baby. With everything that I have.” Ziva looked down at his hands that were placed upon her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled. They were having a baby.


End file.
